Le voeu de Stellie
by Anathema.Riddle
Summary: Devant ce qui restait de la mer, une jeune fille jouant de l'ocarina rêve d'une chose bien précise. Son vœu sera-t-il exaucé ?


**Le vœu de Stellie**

_**Note de l'auteur : Comme beaucoup de monde j'ai été stupéfaite de voir que la catégorie de fanfiction Albator n'était pas si grande que cela, et bien que je sais avoir deux autres fanfics à continuer, je me permets de poster ceci. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Il s'agit de ma première fanfic sur Albator. (Ps: cette idée m'est venue en regardant Albator 78)**_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde du capitaine ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent sur cette histoire.**_

* * *

Le son mélancolique et ensorcelant d'un ocarina s'élevait dans la nuit étoilée de ce mois de décembre. Assise sur le rempart qui séparait la mer de la ville, se trouvait une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus et aux yeux marron. Elle soufflait dans son instrument, les yeux dans le vague, jouant sans vraiment faire attention sa triste complainte.

Une silhouette sombre se dressa quelques mètres plus loin et s'avança doucement vers elle, les vagues s'abattant sur la rive camouflant ses bruits de pas. Il attendit qu'elle eût fini sa musique.

\- Voilà une bien triste mélodie… dit-il de sa voix grave et douce.

La jeune fille sursauta brusquement et se releva, se tournant vers le nouveau venu.

\- Albator ?! S'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui, c'est moi Stellie.

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras du capitaine de l'Atlantis, ce dernier l'enfermant dans son étreinte. Elle lui arrivait maintenant aux épaules. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher des larmes coulèrent sur ces joues pâles, finissant leur course dans le cou de celui qui avait veillé sur elle depuis toujours.

\- Il n'est pas de bon ton de m'accueillir en pleurant après une longue séparation.

\- …je sais.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas des bras de l'homme à la cicatrice. Après quelques minutes comme cela, il desserra son étreinte, la tenant par les épaules et la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si triste, Stellie ?

La jeune fille prit une inspiration tremblante, s'apprêtant à lui confier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Ne le quittant pas du regard, elle se lança.

\- Je veux que tu me prennes sur l'Atlantis avec toi !

Le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour parler, elle le devança rapidement.

\- Je sais que tu as promis à mon père que je vivrai sur Terre, tu me l'as dit quand j'avais sept ans et je comprends pourquoi mais j'ai seize ans maintenant. En me faisant vivre sur terre tu m'enlève ce que tu protèges tant : la liberté ! alors je t'en prie prend moi avec toi Albator !

\- C'est donc ce que tu veux ?

\- Oui.

Anxieuse la jeune fille attendit la réponse de l'homme aux cheveux ébouriffés. Lorsqu'elle vint ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et se remplirent une fois de plus de larmes, qu'elle laissa couler.

* * *

.

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, assis dans sa cabine à bord du vaisseau Atlantis, Albator écoutait la mélodie que jouait Clio à la harpe, tout en jouant avec son verre de vin, le regard perdu dans le vide. La Jurassienne s'arrêta de jouer au bout de quelques instants.

\- Le regrettes-tu Albator ? demanda-t-elle brusquement

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Le choix que tu as fait.

Comprenant soudainement le sens de la question, Albator sortit de sa poche son ocarina et le regarda avec un doux sourire.

\- Non c'est ce qui est le mieux pour elle.

Avant que la Jurassienne ne puisse continuer, la voix de Nausicaa retentit dans tout le vaisseau.

*- capitaine nous avons besoin de vous sur le pont, deux vaisseaux ennemis sont en approche*

Le pirate se rendit rapidement au lieu donné, plongeant tout de suite son regard dans les yeux hésitants de la personne à qui il avait confié la barre en son absence. Il s'approcha rapidement et se posta derrière, posant ses mains sur celles plus petite et fine de la personne.

\- Voici ton premier cours de pilotage pendant le combat ma petite étoile. Lui chuchota-t-il.

Stellie, entièrement vêtue de noir et portant fièrement le signe de la liberté, eut un grand sourire, laissant ses mains être guidées par Albator sur la barre.

\- Préparez-vous au combat ! prévint ce dernier aux autres.

Ce jour là, le vaisseau Atlantis combattit ses ennemis et comme toujours gagna. La liberté en vaut la peine.

Mais ce que deux personnes retinrent de ce périple ce fut que les promesses ne font pas toujours bon ménage avec le bonheur.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : Très court je sais, c'est d'ailleurs la première fois que j'écris si peu dans une fanfic. Mais bon, j'espère que cela vous à plus. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.**_

_**Ps : Pour ceux qui me suivent ou son intéressez, sachez qu'une fois que la fanfiction les sœurs contraires sera terminée, je posterai une fanfic sur Albator, en voici déjà le résumé : 2957, Albator capitaine du vaisseau pirate Arcadia, corsaire de l'espace, condamné à mort mais insaisissable, fait un arrêt sur une planète… A partir des évènements qui se dérouleront cette journée-là, le destin de l'univers sera à jamais chamboulé. Des années plus tard le jeune Yama réalise enfin son rêve et rejoint la mer des étoiles. Pour le meilleur…ou le pire. Le temps est venu pour l'humanité de commencer la lutte !**_

_**Voilà à bientôt )**_


End file.
